powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Kinetic Abilities
This is a list of abilities that are controlled by the mind. Kinesis/kinetics, meaning motion. Hence Aerokinesis (Aero = Air) + (Kinesis = Motion) = (Moving Air) List of Powers A: *Acedikinesis...manipulate sloth *Aciukinesis...manipulate sharpness of objects *Aerokinesis...manipulate air *Aestatekinesis...manipulate Summer *Aggressiokinesis...manipulate anger *Aidoskinesis...manipulate humility *Alcokinesis...manipulate alcohol. *Amokinesis...manipulate and control the emotion of love or desire *Anthracokinesis...manipulate coal *Argentokinesis...manipulate silver *Arthrokinesis...manipulate joints *Asterokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy *Astrakinesis...manipulate astral energy *Astronkinesis...manipulate and control the remnants of dead stars *Atmokinesis...manipulate the weather *Atomkinesis...manipulate atoms *Audiokinesis...manipulate and generate sound *Aurakinesis *Aurokinesis...manipulate and generate gold *Autumnuskinesis...manipulate Autumn *Avarikinesis...manipulate greed *Avikinesis...manipulate avian creatures *Antikinesis...manipulate and generate antimatter B: *Benzinakinesis...manipulate gases *Bibliokinesis...manipulate books *Biokinesis...manipulate bodies *Bio-thermokinesis...manipulate body temperature *Blennokinesis...manipulate filth *Botanokinesis...manipulate and generate plants *Brontekinesis...manipulate thunder C: *Carbokinesis...manipulate carbon *Cardiokinesis...manipulate hearts *Caelestikinesis...manipulate celestial bodies *Caelumkinesis...manipulate the sky *Chemokinesis...manipulate chemical substances *Chromokinesis...manipulate colors *Chronokinesis...move time in any direction *Cibumkinesis...manipulate food *Cthonikinesis...manipulate Nether *Cukinesis...manipulate copper *Cogitokinesis...manipulate thought *Cognikinesis...manipulate perspectives *Comakinesis...manipulate hair *Combokinesis...manipulate combat *Coronakinesis...manipulate corona energy *Corrokinesis...manipulate the power of corruption *Cryokinesis...manipulate and generate ice *Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystal *Cytokinesis...manipulate cells of organisms D: *Datakinesis....manipulate data *Dendrokinesis...manipulate wood *Depictukinesis...manipulate art *Dermakinesis.... manipulate and generate extra skin *Dimensiokinesis...manipulate dimensions *Dracokinesis...manipulate draconic energy E: *Edaphokinesis ...manipulate terrains *Electrokinesis...manipulate and generate electricity *Elementumkinesis...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe *Electromagnetokinesis...manipulate electromagnetism *Ergokinesis...manipulate and generate energy *Essokinesis...manipulate reality *Etherkinesis...manipulate Aether F: *Fauna-Ergokinesis...manipulate fauna energy *Ferrokinesis...manipulate metal *Ferrikinesis...manipulate iron *Figurakinesis...manipulate shape *Filukinesis...manipulate thread *Florakinesis...manipulate flowers *Flora Ergokinesis...manipulate flora energy *Flyrokinesis...manipulate and generate force fields *Fragokinesis...manipulate explosions *Frigokinesis...manipulate and create snow *Fungokinesis...manipulate and generate fungi G: *Genekinesis...manipulate DNA *Geokinesis...manipulate the earth *Geomagnetokinesis...manipulate the geomagnetic field *Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes *Gerontokinesis...manipulate the age of living organisms *Glucokinesis...manipulate sugar *Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity H: *Hagio-Ergokinesis... manipulate divine energy *Haemokinesis...manipulate blood *Hakai-Ergokinesis...manipulate destructive energy *Halokinesis...manipulate salt *Hallucikinesis..manipulate illusions *Heliokinesis...manipulate solar energy *Hyalokinesis...manipulate glass *Hyetokinesis...manipulate rain *Hydrokinesis...manipulate and generate water *Hygrokinesis...manipulate vapor *Hypnokinesis...control and manipulate the sleep functions of oneself and in others I: *Ionikinesis...manipulate plasma *Iokinesis ...manipulate ions *Inclinkinesis...manipulate body shape *Infernokinesis...manipulate hellfire K: *Kheimokinesis...manipulate Winter *Kinetikinesis.... manipulate kinetic energy *Koniokinesis.... manipulate dust L: *Lactokinesis...manipulate lactose *Leakinesis...manipulate lead *Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood *Lipokinesis...manipulate your fat *Logikinesis...manipulate logic *Lunarkinesis...manipulate lunar energy *Lutumkinesis...manipulate clay M: *Marrionetakinesis...manipulate puppets * Materiokinesis...manipulate matter *Mathekinesis...manipulate math *Mégethoskinesis..manipulate size *Melanokinesis...manipulate ink *Mentokinesis...manipulate the functions of the mind *Metallokinesis...manipulate metals *Mitokinesis...manipulate the life process of mitosis *Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories *Molekinesis... manipulate molecules *Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism *Mycokinesis...manipulate and generate molds *Myokinesis...manipulate muscles *Mystokinesis...manipulate magic N: *Nanokinesis ...manipulate nanites *Naturakinesis...manipulate nature *Nebukinesis...manipulate nebulae *Necrokinesis...manipulate the dead *Nega-Ergokinesis...manipulate dark energy *Negikinesis...manipulate negativity forces *Negokinesis...manipulate negative mass *Nemakinesis...manipulate cloth and thread *Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts *Nihilikinesis...manipulate nothingness *Nitikinesis...manipulate bubbles *Nitrokinesis...explode and recover afterwards *Nixukinesis...manipulate pressure *Nocikinesis...manipulate nerves *Nosokinesis...manipulate disease *Nubikinesis...manipulate clouds *Nucleokinesis ...manipulate nuclear substances, blasts etc. O: *Odikinesis...manipulate hatred *Odynokinesis...manipulate pain *Oleokinesis...manipulate oil *Omnikinesis...posses every kinetic ability *Oneirokinesis...manipulate dreams *Onychokinesis...manipulate your nails *Opinokinesis...manipulate senses *Osteokinesis...manipulate bones *Oxikinesis...manipulate oxygen P: *Pacemiakinesis...manipulate peace *Paleokinesis...make living organisms older *Palletakinesis...manipulate paint *Paludemkinesis...manipulate wetlands *Palynokinesis...manipulate pollen *Papyrokinesis...manipulate paper *Pathokinesis... manipulate emotions *Patho-Ergokinesis...manipulate emotional energy *Pherokinesis...manipulate pheromones *Pheumakinesis...manipulate lungs *Phobikinesis...manipulate fears *Photokinesis...manipulate and generate light *Photo-Umbrakinesis...manipulate both light and darkness *Phutrakinesis...manipulate seeds of plants *Phyllokinesis...manipulate and generate plants *Physikinesis...manipulate the laws of physics *Phytokinesis...manipulate and generate leaves *Picnokinesis...manipulate density *Polemokinesis... manipulate war *Posikinesis...manipulate positive forces *Potentikinesis...manipulate superpowers *Psuchékinesis...manipulate spiritual power *Psychrokinesis...manipulate and generate cold *Pulsakinesis ...manipulate all types of pulses *Pyrokinesis...manipulate and generate fire Q: *Quiekinesis...manipulate silence *Quintekinesis...manipulate life force *Quantumkinesis...manipulate quantum energy *Quantakinesis... manipulate quantity R: *Radiokinesis...manipulate and generate radiation *Rheokinesis...manipulate flow *Regokinesis ...manipulate vectors *Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger S: *Sancti-Electrokinesis...manipulate holy lightning *Sancti-Photokinesis...manipulate holy light *Sancti-Pyrokinesis...manipulate holy fire *Scientiakinesis...manipulate knowledge *Scientikinesis...manipulate the physical laws *Scintillakinesis...manipulate sparks *Seismokinesis...manipulate and generate vibrations *Sentiantkinesis...control sentience *Somakinesis...manipulate biomass *Spatio-Chronokinesis...manipulate space and time *Spatiokinesis...manipulate space *Sperokinesis...manipulate hope *Spirokinesis...manipulate breath *Sporakinesis...manipulate spores *Stannokinesis...manipulate tin *Steatokinesis...manipulate your fat *Stygiokinesis...manipulate hell *Sunakinesis...manipulate and generate sand particles *Subatokinesis...manipulate subatomic particles *Serqekinesis ... manipulate acid *Symphokinesis... manipulate music T: *Tachyonkinesis... manipulate tachyon particles *Technokinesis...manipulate technology *Tectokinesis ...manipulate tectonic plates *Telekinesis...move objects with your mind *Telumkinesis...manipulate weapons *Tephrakinesis...manipulate ash *Terrakinesis...manipulate the land *Thalassokinesis...manipulate the ocean *Thanatokinesis...manipulate death force *Thermokinesis...manipulate and generate heat *Thiriokinesis...manipulate animals *Tribokinesis...control and manipulate friction *Twilikinesis...manipulate twilight/dusk *Toxikinesis...manipulate and generate poison and toxins *Tychokinesis...manipulate probability *Typhokinesis...manipulate and generate smoke U: *Umbrakinesis...manipulate darkness *Unikinesis...manipulate the universe *Urbanakinesis...manipulate urban areas V: *Variakinesis...manipulate variables *Verekinesis...manipulate Spring *Vehicukinesis...manipulate vehicles *Vitakinesis...manipulate health *Vitrikinesis....manipulate mirrors *Vita-Mortokinesis...manipulate both life and death *Volcano-Agrikinesis...manipulate volcanic fields *Volukinesis...manipulate insects X: *xenoylikokinesis...manipulate foreign material *[[Foreign Energy Manipulation|xeno-Ergokinesis...manipulate foreign energy [[Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Lists